Legend of The diggers
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: This is yaoi heheheh yes I perverted up this book! I actually loved this book(all of them) n my yaoi side kinda was like 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Will Henry would be a cute shota' n here this is! Will Henry is 16 in here though. Hmmmm I hope you enjoy please RRA and thanks for even reading the summuary!
1. Chapter 1

_" __1892_

_The doctor is quiet tonight, quieter then usual that is. The slight ruffling of papers and his frustrated grunts and sounds is all that echo to my room__"_

I write in my journal as I did, almost every night for the nights have been restless and torture. Or the nights when the doctor did not call and perhaps forgotten I was even here, as he most often did. But mainly its the nightmares I cant remember, the memory of my parents or at least, what left I could remember of them. The blooming age of 16 has erased most of my memories before the doctor, but nothing can erase my parents death. Then comes the thoughts of the doctor himself; the sociopathic, genius mad man who has changed very little since I first stayed with him.

_" __'Your are not my nurse Will Henry' he'd say. 'Im here to take care of you. You have been pressed onto me by an unexpected turn of events and you are my apprentice; nothing more, no less.' Yet his 'taking care' was given the basics; clothes, a place to sleep, food... did he actually care for me? Emotionally? Bah! The thought Will Henry the thought! The doctor cared for none but his work and himself, his ego, as I'm sure I've mentioned before, as vast the endless and infinite as his research. But still...has the thought of me being his own ever come to mind? Or had the breeze carrying such a thought flowed right pass? Maybe not his own but all he has? Did he think of me as his something more then just a forced apprentice? Though these thoughts are foolish, it cant be stopped. I adore the infuriating man and as I said, he has not changed except for becoming more tense and a bit more moody but nothing new I can assure myself__."_

_"Will Henry! Will Henry! What are you doing boy?! Get here quickly quickly! Snap to Will Henry!_ Snap to_!"_ by the first 'snap to' my journal was shut and I myself was out my bed hurrying to dress, grabbing my flimsy white cotton shirt two sizes too big and a pair of sleeping pants, tied around my thin almost female waist with twine. Shocking really that I'm so small when I help the doctor carry his experiments down since I turned 13. But there hasn't been much of such work... I quickly rush to the library. As my heavy steps hit the wood, the doctor turned on his heel and look over me.

"What were you doing Will Henry?"

"Writing sir."

"Writing?" He echoes. I nod. "Yes sir in my journal."

"You should be asleep."

"I cant sir. Troublesome night I can only say." I look up at the doctor, who seemed to stay taller then me even at my age. The slight stubble of his rugged chin, his dark brown hair frenzy and his eyes dark yet...no no his eyes had something in them! I am sure of this, for the glaze over his eyes was not that of his usual excitement.

"Troublesome night? Well good! Such mundane activies cant be performed at such a time!" He turns back to his table, full of newspapers, maps, letters and many, many books.

"Sir?"

"As you know Will Henry, my recent studies have not been as...interesting as before sadly but I have been doing something!" I nod, remembering the last late night caller had been more then two weeks ago, yet she brought nothing with her. Yes her. Its was a woman. She held herself as a king or in her case a queen would. She spoke with the doctor and since then, as I said no more monsters for the monstrumologist. He has been working with the human body, the normal human body. None so far disfigured or wounded in tramatical ways.

"...you." I snap out of my thoughts. "S-sir? Me what?" I flush and try to shake my head, hoping for it to disappear. "I need to study you Will Henry are you deaf?" his voice is calm and monotone as he watches through unreadable eyes.

"N..no sir! I hear fairly well b-but w-what to you need to _study_ m-me for?" I stammer, unable to toss aside the fear of being 'studied'. _'Will he open my lifeless body and examine me? Study the young assistant that once was?'_ to my surprise, the doctor... he chuckled. The sound was rare and light and...beautiful.

As always the doctor could read my mind so well (I could only pray he did not hear the very last of my thoughts) and shook his head, the small chuckle and playfulness gone so fast, I could've simply imagined such a thing. "I have no wish to render you lifeless Will Henry. Your services indispensable to me. No no I need to study behavior and reaction." the usual bitterness I think of when he speaks of my services being indispensable I store away and blink at him in obvious confusion. "B-but sir how?"

"How?"

"Yes sir. I only mean, most of my reactions are based on you and your studies. My behavior is as you've made it. How can you study something of which, in the most speakable of terms, you've created?" All is quiet and I fear the wrath of my master. I didn't mean to question him! But I speak the truth and he has said 'Do not lie Will Henry! I don't need false truth! If so, I would ask anyone with out on the street. I cannot have a trust if you lie William James Henry!'. Lost in my thought once more, I jump a little as I feel his strong hand clasp my shoulder. I look up from the ground (in which I had no recollection of looking down at) and spot another rare accurence; his light and delicate smile. The heat grows and spreads from my body to my face once more.

"The most beautiful and awe-striking creations have been made by the blind William." My jaw, in every sense of the word, drops and my heart races to a level in which, no doubt in me has, that Dr. Warthrop could hear. "D-doctor..." I couldn't express the joy of the simple words he uttered and the impact it made. Had he read my journal? From the younger years of myself and the more yellowed pages, had he read such things that I had dreamt as a child? Im certain he has not, for if he had, I assure myself, I would not be here.

"Now go back to sleep. For this experiment I need your entire trust if I have not of it understood?" his warm hand left the thin layer of my shirt and shoulder, his tone back to normal and his face as serious as ever. I nod. "I've always trusted you sir, nothing has or will change." he turns his back to me and holds his hand in the air, drumming his fingers in his dismissive manner. "Good. Now go to bed. And do your best to forget of my testings. A test subject doesn't know of its dissection-"

"til the spirit is once more called to the ruptured limbs." I finish, hiding my disappointment of the use of 'test subject'.

"Don't be cheeky Will Henry now off to bed with you." his tone was even and even though I was upset to say the least I let out a little laugh before leaving. "Yes sir. Goodnight master."

As I finally stepped one solid numb foot within my room, all feelings came rushing back, the biggest being one I haven't felt in four years. While yes it is true as a boy I could not stand the doctor for what had happened and the years and years of cold treatment, but I adored the man as I do now. I jump to every 'snap to', I suffered through his indigences screams of anger and frustration, I stayed days, nights beside him in everything he did not because I _had to_, no but because I wanted to. I was and am a young foot soldier of science! And the doctor, the general. But not only for duty did I stand by, but out of love. Yes i did protest, of course I would. But my loyalty wasn't just blind loyalty. As the doctor, as well as others have said, I am no child. I do love Dr. Warthrop. The doctor was all I had- all I _have_ left as I am his (though his rooted stubborn nature will never say). And through almost everything, even the thoughts of him willing to sacrifice me for his own selfish studies! I believed, as I still do, that deep down, beneath the molted rock of himself, lies the young boy with a fever, all alone. But now, and for as long as I've been here, he has not been alone.

As I said, every thought, every experiment, and almost everyword has been muttered/yelled/screamed to me. I know, more when I read the letter that had been written by him to his own father then before, that the doctor was lone and that's how he raised himself; Strong, hard and lone.

So hard, for years I tried to push such ludicrious and foolish feelings and thoughts pass but my work of labors were fruitless until I finally blocked them out. I stored them in the farthest part of my mind and sealed it tight like one of the jars of specimen in the basement below. Now...or maybe even before which I would unlike to admit, the feelings are back and stronger then ever. "Oh dear..." I mumble to myself, dropping upon my bed. "With his studyings and his eyes always on me, how ever will I hide such...such hideous emotion!?" Ach if anyone were to find out! Then I remember him saying 'forget my testings'. Could it be that itself was a test? For this night only? I pray to anything that will hear, let it be so! For the keen eyes of which only Pellinore Warthrop could ever have would see straight through my lies! I lay in bed and shockingly, the sand of time bade me quick and swift, brushing away the dismay of only being his test subject and letting the warm touch of his hand become present again as his words rung out as the church bell;

_The most beautiful and awe-striking creations have been made by the blind William_


	2. Chapter 2

_'This takes risk...'_ I assure myself. Will Henry is 16...a young man no less. I had let my guard down and yes, it worked. I got the reaction of his pink tainted cheeks and his increasing heart rate as I would've thought... but even if I had already assumed such a reaction, why then did it capture me with such surprise? Had my mind simply forgotten? I snort in answer to myself. Of course not!

But the reassurness only made me question myself more. Why, of all the women, of all the men even more so had I chosen William J. Henry?

For one, I can be assured no one would want to even converse with me, for years of rumors and talk can not be erased just yet. Second, very convenient. Third, who else could I possibly trust enough, along with having receive the same trust back, with testing the delicatness of this experiment with? Ah but young William...To believe even as a boy he had not turned and ran, though he questioned me and most likely saw me as heartless, he stood by.

I huff and grunt, throwing myself in one of the two armchairs near the ablaze fire. "I could lose him..." for I finally admit, this is what frightened me. No monster can make my blood run cold as this thought did. Will Henry can finally say he's had enough and leave...

_'For the good of science...'_ And as I rarely acted on a whim, there was no time to plan. For science... it wasn't for science I do go through with this, it was more selfish then I would ever admit. It was for me and for me only. And before I retired, if I was going to for the night had worn and the wee hours of the morning peeked, a last enraging thought caught me;

_'Me...mine... William James Henry is mine...'_ the thought was accompined by the rememberence of the young baker girl who tried to steal Henry, and the scores of girls, and even women, that tried afterwards, disreguarding the fact of _who he **belonged to**_! It boiled my blood and made my vision spot as my hands gripped deathly tight on the arms of the chair, my nails digging through the material. How dare they try to burst in and tear away the only one I have!? Will Henry's father was an amazing friend and I'm sure even so, the man will turn in his grave and scream from the heavens and bellow from hell of the plans I had in store but I cannot stand idolily by as the risk of Will Henry being snatched by something not of my own doing and accord (Which whatever god in heaven and demons in hell have granted me that no such thing has happened, though we have come very close) increases within every minute! He is _mine!_ And this experiment, this! shall prove me, Pellinore Warthrop right once and for all!


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke within the late noon into a home of silence. I rise and groom myself, hurrying downstairs to see if the doctor was home. I trail to his room; no sign. I head to the library, where I assume he spent the rest of his night, as I've mentioned, the doctor doesn't sleep. When he does, he usually has a fever or has fallen asleep on his work in which case I heave him to his room. Within the kitchen before the dreading moment of looking down in the basement, a spot a note upon the table.

_Urgent calling. I should be back within the noon. Clean the basement as it seems new work is going to be arriving! Don't lollygag at the note or bother cleaning up the library. Snap to Will Henry!_

_-P.W_

His scrawled handwriting makes me sigh, for a scientist his handwriting is less then neat. Though that's not surprising, due to much of everything else around here, he is completely unaware of the houses condition. Except for the basement of course. Oh the basement! I re-read the line about new work.

"New work?" Instead of fear, I'm extremely curious as to what and just who is the Doctor is dealing with tonight. Then the fact of the matter settles in; I have to clean the basement. Since the time of the...even thinking the word...

I shiver at my train of thought. I have been to the basement since then, yes for how could I not with the doctor? But never alone... I head upstairs, quickly grabbing my hat. I smile fondly at it before placing it on my head. To believe this was the very first gift from him... He hasn't given me another such gift but I consider gifts his offering of his favorite scones or how he has since then ingauged me in what he would say is mindless chatter. I run downstairs only to come ahault to the basement door. The fears of my childhood resurfaced; _'What if, by all miracle, a spawn of that abomination of nature had survived? Scamping around the floors, crawling and climbing on the celling above?'_

But the thoughts that joined my childish nature was that of the doctor, an example of how I had grown, in some small way, like him. _'That's ridiculous! It wouldn't be able to stay hidden even within the dark; Its grown size for one. It hasn't fed in, how many years has it been since one of those..._things _entered our home? Two? Four? It had not stole me away therefore it would have starved to death.'_

Memories of times when the creatures were so close to doing so drifted and I prided myself on how I killed the damned thing! I fix my clothes (having changed out of my sleeping wear), gave my cap a quick tug and marched downstairs as a good foot soldier would!

"Seems the doctor has been down here..." I hum, observing the specimen jars down from the stand and on the lab table, along with newly written self-notes from the doctor. I walk over to the desk, skimming most of his notes;

_Emanuel has sent this 'Paulo fossoribus', Latin for 'little diggers'. It is a small but very visible parasite that burrows into its host to reproduce and eat themselves free. The host can be male or female, a particular organ or sex is not needed. Though the Latin term is the first name for this parasite, it is inaccurate for the parasite does not stay small. The Latin's also call them 'Tricksters' for their small state tricks most into thinking they stay small but though in the comfort of their victim, as they grow and feed off of them, they can become the size of a child and after ripping free from their 'birth' can be eight sizes larger and up to 6-11 feet tall. Since the infant of this species is egg sac sized, thinking the growth of them could exceed such an amount is unthinkable. When in these states, it must find a victim within 3-5 weeks or it will ultimately die for it hasn't been feed the nutrients to survive. It enters or is forced through a victims mouth or open flesh wound. Adult diggers store the egg sac or microbit within a small pouch in their three split mouth/jaw for of course the infants cannot walk._

"Three split jaw? Diggers?" I question aloud. "6 to 9 feet!?" Dear god, are we examining an adult?! Where in all that is natural will be carrying this thing! For it will fall of a regular cart and with that height it will maybe weigh 400 pounds!

_"Will Henry! Will Henreeeeeeeeeeeeee! Where are you!"_ The doctor! Damn and I have yet to fix the lab! "Coming Sir!" I hurry upstairs and spot Dr. Warthrop, muddy and full of dirt.

"S-sir!" I hurry and grab a cloth and wet it. "Im fine im fine Will Henry..." The Doctor pants, running his muddy fingers through the already mud streaked hair. I hand him the wet cloth anyways, so he could at least remove the filth from his face. But even through the muddled streaked face I can see him smile big with a crazed smile and I can practically see the flame of his excitement that I'm sure he steadily hide on his, Im guessing run home through the streets. "The lab is prepped and ready yes Will Henry?"

"Well-"

"No matter no matter!" he looks at me with shocked eyes. "Well? What are you still standing there!? Snap to boy _snap to!"_

I jump up and hurry back downstairs and start sterilizing the tools, placing the specimen jars back on the self and fixing the doctors notes. I hurry back upstairs panting and assuming the doctor would be in the kitchen. I assumed wrong as I most often did with the doctor. I enter the doctor's room. "Sir?" I ask quietly peaking open the door. No one. I look over at the disheveled room, papers thrown askew, his sheets bundled and pushed to the bottom of the bed. I take in the smell of surprisingly not dust, but the doctor himself. He has been working from his room as of late but the smell has-

"Will Henry! What in the world are you doing boy?!" I jump up almost tripping into the room. "S-sir! You scared me half to death!" I pant, grabbing my heart through my shirt. I look up to meet his narrow brown eyes. "What were you doing Will Henry?" his even tone comes. "I-I was j-just...looking for you sir." I stammer and stutter.

"For?"

" 'Four' sir?"

"No no no fool for what were you looking for me?!" I jump again and gulp. "The lab i-is prepped and r-r-ready sir!" I feel a slight touch on my head but when I look from the floor the doctor is already walking away.

"Tea and scones Will Henry! Don't just stand there snap to Will Henry snap _to_!" he calls back, walking to the library. I hurry over to the kitchen, almost tripping over my very own feet. I finish and try my hardest to rush over to the library with the tray of tea and scones but not spill over either.

"Will Henry?" I almost jump out of my skin and drop the tray at the unfamiliar voice belonging to the stranger that sat across the doctor by the fire. "Y-yes...sir that is me.." I gulp, trying to steady my voice as well as my own being.

"Emanuel, this is Will Henry." The doctor hums, and I spot his fix hair and clean bored face. "The famous! Word of you has spread young man! 'The great doctor and his fearless loyal companion!'." I flush and shake my head. "I wouldn't exactly say it like that..."

"Such modesty! Wouldn't get that from you Pellinore." Emanuel teases, his freckled sprinkled cheeks and big smile making him look so young then his slight pepper and salt hair will lead one to believe. The doctor says nothing but narrows his eyes half heartedly. I place the tea and scones on the table between both men. I keep my head down.

"Is there anything else you need sir?"

"Nothing else. You may go." I nod and turn on my heel to leave. "Ah question young man!" says Emanuel, stopping me. I turn 'round again and look at Emanuel in curiosity. "Yes sir?"

"May I see your arm?" I blink in confusion but roll up my sleeve to my right arm. "No no, the scarred one." I stiffen and I realize he wishes to see the scar that Anthropophagi left. I downcast my head again and roll up my left sleeve, revealing the hideous scar of rows and rows of teeth that had embedded in my tender skin at the young age of 12, almost 4 years ago. The scar was jagged, as were the monsters teeth, and in the football shape in which the teeth were set. My entire upper arm is covered in the scar and I no longer wear short sleeves, not even within the torching summers. "You are a lucky boy Will Henry..." I swallow the swelling ball of tears in my throat. "That I am sir." I say slowly, not letting my voice crack. "To believe such a small young man you were and fought that thing off. Pellinore you have a brave and clever boy here."

"That is why he is here." comes the doctor's even reply. I nod and roll down my sleeves. "Is that all?" Emanuel pats my back.

"Yes yes, you go and rest. I am sorry for bringing up such painful memories."

_'You don't know what painful memories are...Just like the reminder, that was only a scar, not the open beating wound...'_

"Its fine sir really. Goodnight doctor, goodnight sir Emanuel." I quickly go to my room. I lean against my now closed door and release the shaking breath that cooped up in my lungs since my scar viewing.

"Lucky..." I shake my head and scoff, dragging my feet to my bed. '_Then I'd be the first to be the luckiest orphan...'_


	4. Chapter 4

I stir awake and yawn, keeping my eye shut as I do not want to look on the stinging sunlight just yet. I curl up more under my blanket and start purring slightly. Odd yes, but I tend to do so when I'm extremely comfortable...or something a little less 'decent'.

_"What is that sound your making?"_

My eyes snap wide open and I spot the doctor's face only a foot away. My heart starts racing and I open my mouth to protest and inquire just why he is in my room. But instead I answer his question.

"I was purring...sir..." I squeak tiredly. He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. "Purring? Like a cat?" I blush and nod. "Y-yes sir...I do that when I'm comfortable."

He looks over my face and covered body, his dark eyes like an endless abyss that I find myself happily drowning in. "Your comfortable then?" his breath is sweet and smells strong like black tea. I wriggle under my blanket, actually not comfortable anymore, with the straining in my pants. "Actually doctor...I'm not. I'm wide awake now and very cold." he chuckles, which is still shocking to me, and stands up straight, closing the window above my head. "Hope that is better Will Henry. Hurry and dress. We have work to do." and with that he leaves. I turn my head to my window above and to my surprise, no sunlight greets me, just the dancing silver rays of the moon. _'Must be midnight if not close to...'_ I remember our new work was suppose to be coming in tonight.

I shiver in fearful yet curious, maybe even a little excitement, anticipation. I sit up and groan slightly, the sudden movement making my... _problem_ within my pants grind against my tweed underwear. I hiss softly and start to debate if I have enough time to relieve myself.

_"We have **work** Will Henry! Snap to boy!"_

I decide I don't and hurry to change out my sleeping attire, then rush downstairs to the lab. I slow my running at the steps, ducking and spotting the very large blanket thrown over the new work. The blanket, nor the table itself, were large enough to cover and hold the giant monster brought by sir Emanuel.

_"Incredible isn't it?"_

Speak of the devil! I jump up at Emanuel's bellowing voice and he steps beside me, almost crushing me in the narrow stairwell. He tosses his arm over my shoulder and practically drags me down the stairs.

"This one! Ah, I found him just blowing out the last lit candle of his blood shedding life of the outskirts of-"

"Italy." Me and the doctor finish. Dr. Warthrop and sir Emanuel look at me. "How'd you know Will?" Emanuel asks. I shrug. "I read and study within the library with my free time. Just to be prepared and ready sir. The 'diggers' come from Italy and more populated areas like that." I smile up at Emanuel as he pats me hard on the back. I stumble two steps forward but laugh pridefully anyways. "Smart Will! A true solider!"

"Study is needed for such subjects." Comes the doctor's cold reply. Emanuel leaves his hand on my shoulder and gives it a little squeeze. I can only assume he felt me hunch a bit in disappearing pride and excitement. "Now, Will Henry." I nod at the doctors voice and race over to his side. He pulls back the giant white sheet and I hold my breath. Emanuel's laugh echoes and truly at this moment he reminds me of Mr. Keerns. I do hope if we go hunting this time, which I can only believe from the twist in my gut that we will, Mr. Emanuel wont use me as live bait.

The sheet drops to the ground and my eyes widen to take in the enormous monstrosity! It is as the doctor wrote in his notes;

It's almost 6 feet, maybe even larger, I'd say at least 10 feet tall, its razor claws and furred arms limp off the side of table. Their covered in rigid fur. Wait…..it's claws look…hooked or barbed of some kind. So does it's feet claws. _'They are diggers…'_

It's mouth, more like a snout, is agape, revealing only rows and rows of razor teeth, looking almost as if it's entire inner throat is covered in teeth. Though...it looks as if the mouth is all connected. "Scapel." he holds his hand, palm up to me without turning away from the monster's face. I slap the knife in his hand, handle first. As if he read my mind, the doctor slips the scapel inside the digger's mouth and pulls the right side of his cheek down, revealing a clean cut against the the monster's jaw and showing more clearly under the high light of the over light, the extremely sharp and riggid teeth, lining the cheeks. "Incredible..." I mummer. And it very much was. Like most of the monsters I've seen come in here, they are, in their own way, amazing. They feed and exsist and _feel_ as we do. We may be most evoloved but I can say that the trust these monsters have with each other, the protection they have (at least most of them have) make them more human then us. It's a shame and slightly scary to think such things compared to us, but the truth is always shown with bitter light.

In my midst of my own thinking, the doctor releved the other side of the cheek cut, successfully spliting the jaw in half. I shiver slightly. It's victim's had to stare at that...disfigured to say the least, mouth before biting the dust...

"Clamp." Dr. Warthrop's voice cuts my train of thought in half and I'm thankful. I hand him a pair of clamps, and he grabs the things tongue with it, pulling it from his mouth. The doctor puts the clamp down on the roll around tray next to him I'm beside then takes the forked tongue by it's ends with his gloved fingers and pull the tongue apart, revealing the tongue did indeed come apart on it's own, the clean cut down the middle proof enough. "My god..." I hear Emanuel whistle as the doctor smirks. The doctor straightens up. "Emanuel." he has his knowing tone as in 'you know what to do now' and Emanuel stands, nodding. "Well I'll leave you both be. See you around Will. Bye Pell." I blink up at Dr. Warthrop, trying not to snicker. Pell? It's sort of cute in a way.

Emanuel waves and leaves and it's just me and the doctor. "Lets see what ended it's life shall we?" I smile bright at the excitment in the doctor's montone covered voice. "Yes sir!"

* * *

We worked all day and all night, only breaking away for black tea. I managed to make breakfast, which was mixed eggs in which the farmers Mister and Misses Lindermen had given me for plowing the land for them. I didn't ask for pay or anything of the sort, I honestly didn't mind working just to work. And it isnt like they talk to the doctor to tell them I was working, so no harm done. The doctor would've been furious if he knew I had spent my time, or 'wasted' my time with chatties like the Lindermens or working at all, because 'what is the point'?

Oh right! Breakfast! Yes mixed eggs, two loafs from the sweet baker girl, and sliced pork from the nice butcher down the road. It was probably the most decent breakfast, if not one of the best breakfast I've made so far. It's odd how people's atittudes have changed towards me, being Doctor Pellinore Warthrop's apprentice and all. No one would even dare to look at me, besides the Doctor's clients of course. Mostly because they had no choice but to igknowlegde the young boy assiting in the opening of their finds. But now, the baker's family, the butchers, farmers, many of them converse with me and all! It's extremely pleasent.

I hear the doctor pull back a chair and sit at the table. I turn to him and away from the stove. "Sir are you eating?" I assumed he would have said 'No time no time!' or something similar but what have I said bout my assuming?

"Yes. What are you making over there?" I smile big. The doctor rarely ever eats with me! I place a plate in front of him and give him a loaf of bread, some eggs and a large slice of cooked pork. "Will Henry where'd this all come from? Last I checked, we didnt even have my scones." he looks up at me with blank eyes then narrow's them. "You havent been stealing have you?" I gap at him. "What?! No no sir! The eggs were given as well as the bread and pork."

"Given?"

I nod. "Yes sir! The Lindermen's gave me the eggs, and the butcher said it'd be a waste since there was left over pork and the sweet baker girl gave me bread!" I beam happily. "It's awfully nice dont you agree?" I turn and a new pot of tea on the stove. "Extremely." Whats that? I turn around and spot the clench in his jaw. "Are you okay Sir?"

"I'm simply wondering why they would do such a thing. It isnt a secret rarely anyone assosicates with me or whom I assosicate with. Why would they go and give you this?" he eyes me again. I shuffle under his gaze and shrug. "I-I'm not sure myself. It's odd I agree, but I assure you I havent asked nor hinted. They just...gave it to me." It isnt a lie. I havent hinted to getting any of this or asked. I guess everyone is warming up. The doctor hums and begins to eat. I sit, serving myself and do the same. I'm still incredible that the Doctor Warthrop is eating during a job. It's kind of nice.

"So you've been working at the Lindermen farm." And niceness gone. I almost choke on my eggs. "L-Lindermen...y...yes sir..." I cough slightly and stand as the tea kettle whistles. I pour the doctor his new cup.

_"Were you planning on telling me this?"_ I jump and spill some hot tea on my shoes as the doctor's voice is right in my ear. It's rough and his breath hits me and makes me dizzy. _'Dont show anything Will Henry! Stay strong!'_

It takes all my strength to not sway or swoon. "Y-y-you" I close my eyes to try and steady my voice. "You...d-didnt a-ask." I hear the little 'hmph' as he smirks and I can feel something in me stir. _"Nicely said."_ I gasp slightly as he grabs the cup of tea from my hands. _"Clean that up Will Henry."_ he tsk and I let out a shakey breath as I hear his steps retreat to the basement. I fall to my knees and look at the floor with wide eyes. He was no more...then three inches away from me...his lips practically brushing against my ear... Dear god I fear the doctor will kill me by heart failure. His body heat was emitting off him... Oh if I had turned around to see his lips curved in his tauting smirk, his dark eyes boring into me and his well worked out body just inches from my touch...I shiver at the thought of all this.

_"We have work Will Henry! Snap to boy!"_ I quickly try and calm my racing heart down as I shakingly stand. "Y-yes...sir!" I call and gulp quietly, rushing back to the basement


	5. Chapter 5

I shake my head as the doctor examines the bone which was lodged cozy in the Diggers throat. _'What is with these monster's always choking on something?'_ I think to myself, shaking my head again. I stay sitting atop my stool, not wanting to move any closer to the monster as the doctor examined it, but as I look up to see the doctor looking intently at the pricked sharp razor broken bone, I spot his hand, singed. I blink. When'd the doctor get near fire? Or any substances that burn?

Without thinking, I quickly grab the doctor's hand, his glove slightly torn and his natural sunkissed skin cut and slightly burned. "Sir what happened?" I ask, slight worry obvious in my voice. Dr. Warthrop rips the rest of the glove off without removing his hand from my own and my sight.

"I'm not quite sure. It must've been when I was removing the bone...but how?" Dr. Warthrop hums to himself as I unknowingly pull him to sit on my stool and grab a piece of cloth, wrapping it around his hand as he continues to examines his glove.

"Looks like some sort of bile...acid?" I suggest, looking at the glove with the doctor's hand still in mine. He looks up at me, his eyes sparking slightly. "Very possible. Humans have acid, mild acid to break down food but as for this" he looks at his glove. "they have a stomach of steel to hold such acidtic liquid." he grins with twisted excitement. "We will see soon." I cant help but smile and then I feel his hand twitch in mine. I look down and I can feel the heat rise to my face. I hadnt even noticed I was holding his hand...

His hands are twice the size of my own, making me forced to hold his in both my hands. He's warm...

I shake my head and drop his hand, rubbing the back of my neck. "A-all done.." I mumble, turning away from him.

DPOV

I stare at my hand for what seems like seems like hours...

His hand was remarkbly soft and tender...a bit rough from his recent working I assume. I examine the wrapped cloth around my hand and smile slightly. _'He was worried...'_

I look up to spot Will Henry turned away, so I lean over a little in the stool and look at his red tainted face. I hold in the urge to laugh, though I find it much harder then usual as he seems so adorable.

Handsome, I correct myself. No young man can look so cute and make me go against everything I stand for, he's handsome, blinding beauty, a divine angel. I blink at my own thoughts. But it makes no difference if my thoughts are wrong, over the top or the thoughts of a demented perverse man, the thoughts are present.

Will Henry has grown so much...his height as changed for one; he's grown much taller but has yet to reach my own height. His eyes no longer hold the stone of childhood maturity but yet, the spark of joy and kindness that can only steam from a child is there.

His hair has changed very little, still messy more times then not in a pile of tangled brown curls...

His body, oh yes, his body has out grown that of a child and more of the delicate yet strong frame that stands before me. He's developed slight curves in his waist, oddly complimenting his lean body and broading shoulders...The small arch in his back makes-

_"S-sir? Is your h-h-hand okay?"_ I blink, snapping my train of thought. "Yes. Just fine Will Henry, just fine." I stand, quickly dispersing those thoughts from earlier as I trail back over to the Digger.

"We know that this is a blind male Digger, his fur is rigid with what seems to be barbed wire of some sort, embedded in the skin, his claws and talons are hooked and barbed as well it seems. The Digger's jaw is split into three parts, his tongue into two and a small pouch lays behind the cheek cavity, most likely for carrying an egg or egg sack. Which means there is a high possibility that the females are unable to reproduce." I over go the collected information to try and get my mind back on track. I dont turn or look at Will Henry, or else I will most likely never dissect this monster.

"Why?" Will Henry's curious voice asks and I hold back the urge to smile. "Well if I am correct of the smoldering acid, then the child so to speak would be unable to burst out it's mother without injury or death. The child of a Digger is born by eating it's way out. Say if the child were to do so within it's mother's stomach, the acid would burst and kill them both." I spare a glance and spot Will Henry's mixed expression of awe and shock. I let myself smile just a bit, still turned so he couldnt see. "So...we should find a female near by?" I turn around and tilt my head in question. "Why do you assume that?"

"W-well...ummm...H-he's cheek..." I motion with my hand for him to continue. "What about it Will Henry?" he looks down at the floor but continues none the less. "Well...a-a small almost plastic shed is in it...A-and then...theres the m-monster's throat..." Will Henry stands and walks next to me, his eyes on the digger. "This is just a guess, but this" he points to a small scratch wound near the second row of teeth.

"and these" he motions around the rest, and I spot tiny red marks all over. He pulling his hand back from the creatures mouth and shrugs. "they look as if something clawed its way down. As if the egg sack busted in it's mouth and naturally knew where to go but didnt know it was still in the male Digger's mouth." I nod, putting this information together as I tower over Will Henry a bit, looking over the monster itself. "Very observant Will Henry! The female, or this whole clan cant be more then a few weeks, even days away!"

"But sir Emanuel said-"

"Italy yes...Why would he lie?"

_Cause Emanuel never changes_

I sigh but pat Will Henry's shoulder. "Very good. Lets continue."

* * *

WPOV

It has been a tiring day. I was right, surprisingly enough, about the acid. Their saliva alone can burn someone! The doctor is just finishing up opening the rest of the organs, though we still havent found any evidence of the o-

"Ha! Here it is!" The doctor holds up a small, hairless dead barbed skin digger, my guess is its the offspring. "Where-"

"In his kidney. It dug in there." The doctor hums and I just...stare at it. It was covered in slime and who knows what else…..

"Well? What are you just standing there for Will Henry? Snap to boy snap to!" I jump up and hurry to collect a jar, then hurry back to the doctor. He drops the….dead infant inside the jar and I twist the lid on tight and put the jar on top of his desk behind me. I feel desperately dizzy and light headed. Before I can say another word, I fall unconscious.

I awake a few hours later, a cold rag on my head. "S….si-" my words slip into a harsh coughing attack as I try and sit up, try to hurry back to my duty by the doctor's side. A hand on my shoulder keeps me down."Keep quiet Will Henry." Comes the doctor's soft reply as I blink more to try and relieve the blurriness in my eyes, but even after I blink it all away, I keep my eyes shut, my lids heavy. I gulp in a heavy set of air and nod, laying back on what I assume is my bed. Nothing is said for what seems like hours and I slowly fall asleep. The last push of my sleep is given to me by the doctor himself; A warm tender hand on my cheek. I nuzzle the hand before I am once again unconscious.


End file.
